Socios
by Ikhny Shy
Summary: Juvia acude a Gazille para que la ayude en un plan para conquistar a Gray y que también le ayudará a él a captar la atención de Levy. GrayxJuvia GazillexLevy y Friendship Gazille y Juvia.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Mi segundo fic de Fairy Tail (todavía estoy trabajando en "La Discípulo" no he abandonado esa historia) Esta vez será un romance entre GrayxJuvia y GazillexLevy aunque se centrará más en un Friendship entre Gazille y Juvia ya que me encanta la posible relación de amistad entre estos dos.**

**Espero que disfruten la historia y no olviden dejar un Review, please!**

**SOCIOS**

Ikhny Shy

La lluvia caía intensamente sobre la ciudad de Magnolia. Gazille engullía una porción de hierro antes de irse a dormir. Su última misión había sido larga y agotadora, lo único en lo que pensaba el Dragon Slayer de Hierro era dormir.

Alguien llamó a su puerta y él gruñó molesto por la interrupción, pensó que tal vez si no contestaba el inoportuno visitante se iría… pero no fue así… otra vez llamaron, esta vez con golpes más insistentes.

-Largo! – Bramó Gazille con una voz gruesa sin levantarse de su lugar

-Gazille-kun, Juvia necesita hablar contigo. – La expresión del Dragon Slayer se suavizó un instante, su antigua colega de Phantom era a la única que toleraba en su casa, pero esa noche no tenía ganas de recibir a nadie.

-¿Puede esperar a mañana, Juvia? Estoy agotado. –

-No, Gazille-kun. Juvia tiene algo muy importante que hablar contigo. –

-Más te vale que sea importante. – Masculló Gazille levantándose con desgano y abriendo la puerta.

Juvia estaba vestida con un impermeable azul oscuro y en su mano llevaba su característico paraguas rosado. Su expresión seria y ojerosa, sugería que la joven maga de agua no había dormido bien por varios días. Gazille le hizo espacio para que pasara y Juvia entró, dejó su paraguas y se acomodó en un sillón.

-¿De qué quieres hablar? – Preguntó Gazille cruzándose de brazos, quedándose de pie frente a su compañera.

-Juvia tiene un plan para conquistar a Gray-sama. –

-Vete a tu casa, Juvia. – Gruñó Gazille y se dirigió hacia la puerta para abrirle.

-No! ¿Porqué Gazille-kun? Juvia necesita tu ayuda – Protestó Juvia levantándose de su lugar.

-Tuve una semana muy larga, necesito descansar y no escuchar este tipo de... tonterías. –

La lluvia afuera se escuchó caer más fuerte y un potente rayo iluminó la casa de Gazille por la ventana.

-Juvia lo sabe, pero Juvia esperó a Gazille toda la semana para contarle su plan. –

-Entonces puede esperar un día más. Vete. – Otro rayo estalló cerca de la casa.

-Por favor, Gazille-kun… el plan de Juvia también puede ayudarte a ti. –

-¿A mí? ¿Cómo? – Preguntó Gazille intrigado. Juvia sonrió complacida y volvió a sentarse.

-Gazille puede obtener la atención de Levy-chan y Juvia tendrá la mirada enamorada de Gray-sama… será perfecto. –

-¡¿Levy? ¿Y porque rayos voy a querer la atención de esa enana? Vete de una vez, Juvia. –

Protestó el Dragon Slayer obviamente molesto y sonrojado. Juvia sonrió y lo miró con una expresión divertida.

-Juvia sabe que a Gazille-kun le gusta Levy-chan. –

-Estás loca, Juvia. –

-No, no, no, Juvia ha visto como Gazille-kun mira a Levy-chan todo el tiempo, trata de ser disimulado, pero no puede engañar a Juvia. –

El mago bajó la mirada al suelo sonrojado. Juvia volvió a sonreír, sintiéndose más cerca de su objetivo.

-Por favor, Gazille-kun. Juvia quiere poner en marcha el plan mañana mismo. –

Gazille se mordió el labio inferior y lo pensó por un momento, imágenes fugaces de la pequeña maga se colaron en su mente…

-De acuerdo, Juvia, ¿Cuál es tu plan? –

-Síiiii! Gracias, Gazille-kun, Juvia sabía que podía contar contigo. –

-No he dicho que sí todavía, dime cual es el plan. –

- Juvia pensó esto… -

Al día siguiente

-¿A quien le dices stripper? – Preguntó Gray enfadado acercándose desafiante a Natsu

-¿A quien va a ser? Ponte algo de ropa per-ver-ti-do – Se mofó el pelirosado aceptando el desafío y listo para atacar.

-Ya verás, Natsu. –

-Te estoy esperando, Gray –

-Ay, ay, ay, estos dos otra vez peleando. – Comentó Mirajane desde la barra limpiando una taza y sonriendo divertida. Lucy suspiró y apoyó la cabeza sobre la barra.

-Estoy demasiado cansada para detenerlos, ¿Porqué no está Erza en el gremio? –

Sillas, mesas y algún que otro mago volaron por el aire, mientras la humareda que causaban los golpes de Natsu y Gray comenzaba a invadir el gremio. De pronto las puertas del lugar se abrieron y el mago de hielo se detuvo petrificado al ver quienes entraron, Natsu no le dio importancia a los recién llegados y golpeó a Gray con todas sus fuerzas enviando al mago hasta el otro extremo del salón.

Gray no era el único sorprendido, hasta Mira había dejado de secar la taza y se quedó boquiabierta al ver a los dos Ex Phantom entrando al gremio tomados de la mano cariñosamente.

Juvia atinó a correr hacia Gray , preocupada por el estado de su amado luego del poderoso golpe de Natsu, pero Gazille la detuvo apretándole suavemente la mano y le susurró en el oído, acercándose lo más posible a su rostro

-Ni se te ocurra, Juvia. Arruinarás todo. – Juvia asintió levemente y sonrió falsamente.

El Dragon Slayer de hierro aprovecho un segundo para mirar hacia Levy, quien todavía se veía shockeada por la imagen, con sus anteojos resbalando de su pequeña nariz y la boca también algo abierta por el asombro, pero la maga enseguida bajó su mirada de vuelta a su libro. Gazille se desilusionó un poco por la falta de impacto de Levy, ya que no distinguió la solitaria mueca de tristeza en ella.

La feliz pareja caminó hasta una de las mesas y se sentaron uno frente al otro juntando sus manos sobre la mesa. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, consientes de la tensión que reinaba en el ambiente.

-Parece que todo marcha según el plan. – Murmuró Gazille acercándose sorbe la mesa a Juvia.

-Así parece, pero Juvia está preocupada por Gray-sama. – Miró en dirección al mago, quien todavía yacía en el suelo. –Aún no se ha levantado del suelo.. –

Gazille solo sonrió complacido.

El único en el gremio que no se daba cuenta de la extraña situación era Natsu, quien revoloteaba alrededor de Gray tratando de continuar la batalla con él…

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. Chapter 2

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS AL PRIMER CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA! ESPERO QUE ESTE CAP TAMBIÉN LES GUSTE...**

**SOCIOS II**

Ikhny Shy

Todos en el gremio se mantenían al tanto de lo que Juvia y Gazille hacían, trataban de ser lo más disimulados posible, pero siempre sus miradas recaían en las manos de los ex – Phantom, atentos al contacto inusual entre ellos.

-Juvia se siente algo nerviosa. Todo el gremio nos está mirando. – Murmuró la maga de agua mirando hacia la barra, donde Mirajane, Lucy, Happy y Elfman los observaban fijamente sin poder salir de su asombro.

-Sí, son muy molestos. – Gruñó Gazille y algunos de los presentes desviaron la mirada. El Dragon Slayer de hierro miró hacia el otro lado. Gray lo observaba fijamente, apoyado contra la pared (ya de pie) y de brazos cruzados. –Juvia. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a algún lado después? –

-¿A qué lugar le gustaría ir a Gazille-kun? –

-No lo sé. – Respondió Gazille dudando unos instantes. -¿Al cine? –

-Ah, sí! A Juvia le encanta ir al cine! – Exclamó Juvia, llamando la atención de los presentes. Gray se tensionó aún más y Gazille sonrió complacido.

-Bien. Te esperó allí en dos horas, ¿De acuerdo? –

-Muy bien. Juvia irá a ponerse bonita para la cita con Gazille-kun. – y levantándose de la silla, Juvia le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su amigo, cosa que a ambos magos no les gustó para nada, pero que hirvió la sangre del mago de hielo que desde la distancia observaba con rabia la escena.

Solo Lucy notó que cierta maga de contextura pequeña huía del gremio con lágrimas en sus ojos y apretando fuertemente un libro contra su pecho, por lo que la maga de espíritus celestiales, salió del lugar también sin ser notada por los presentes.

Cuando Juvia pasó las puertas del gremio, Gazille le dio un pequeño sorbo a su bebida. –_Tres… dos… uno… -_

-Oye Gazille… - Una mano helada se posó sobre el hombro del Dragon Slayer, quién volteó nada sorprendido para ver la furiosa mirada de su camarada de hielo.

-Afuera, ahora. – Comandó Gray con una voz inusualmente sombría.

-¿Qué te sucede, stripper? – Preguntó el mago de hierro con voz algo burlona.

-Hablaremos afuera. Vamos. –

-¿Una pelea? – Preguntó Natsu emocionado, acercándose a los dos magos. –Yo también quiero! Pelearé con el ganador, ¿Qué les parece? – Ninguno de los dos le hacía el menor caso a Salamander, ambos se miraban fijamente desafiantes con chispas saliendo de sus ojos. Gazille bebió de un sorbo todo lo que quedaba en su taza y siguió a Gray afuera.

_-Esto va a ser divertido…- _Penso con satisfacción el Dragon Slayer moreno cuando Gray se paró frente a él en posición de ataque. -¿Qué te sucede, hielito? –

Gray no respondió, solo arremetió contra Gazille con todas sus fuerzas, ataque que el mago de hierro evadió con total facilidad.

-Parece que vas serio, hielito…. Muy bien… yo también… -

El Dragon Slayer atacó a toda velocidad enviando a su rival contra una de las paredes exteriores del gremio. Gray se quejó de dolor, pero recuperándose al instante, aprovecho la cercanía de Gazille para golpearlo con un mazo de hielo. El atacado devolvió el golpe formando un puño de hierro, el mago de hielo le dio una patada en el estómago que envió al Dragon Slayer hacia atrás y volvió a arremeter a toda velocidad para encontrarse otra vez con el puño de hierro de Gazille.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa, hielito? ¿Por qué estás tan enojado? – Preguntó Gazille aprisionando a Gray contra la pared. –Acaso… ¿Estás celoso? –

-¿Celoso de qué? – Respondió tercamente Gray, tratando de librarse del poderoso puño que lo presionaba contra la pared.

-No sé… dímelo tu. –

Gray apoyó su mano sobre el antebrazo de Gazille y murmurando su hechizo trató de congelar el hierro, cosa que no funcionó en lo absoluto, ya que con un movimiento del músculo, el Dragon Slayer rompió el hielo.

-No sé… de que hablas… -

-Eres un idiota. – Respondió Gazille liberándolo de la pared.

-Espera… no hemos terminado. – Gritó Gray viendo a su contrincante marcharse.

-Lo siento. Tengo una cita. – Respondió el Dragon Slayer sonriéndole directamente al mago de hielo. La ira volvió a apoderarse del cuerpo de Gray, quien volvió a formular un hechizo para atacar al mago de hierro, quien una vez más destruyó con facilidad el hielo que se le acercaba. Gray se apresuró a llegar hasta Gazille aprovechando la cortina de hielo destruido que caía entre los dos.

-Si llegas a lastimarla… - Murmuró amenazante mirando fijamente a los ojos al dragón de hierro.

-¿Lastimarla? – Respondió Gazille burlón y luego susurró en un tono sombrío. –Eres tú el que la lastima todo el tiempo. –

-¿Qué? – Gray bajó la guardia y Gazille continuó su marcha para prepararse para su cita.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en Fairy Hills…<p>

Juvia llegaba a su habitación cuando una muy enojada Lucy la interceptó en el pasillo.

-Juvia. Espera un minuto, tengo que hablar contigo. –

-_La rival de Juvia en el amor… - _Pensó Juvia con desconfianza al ver a la chica rubia en medio de su camino. –Lo siento, pero Juvia está apurada. – Contestó la mujer tratando de pasar por el lado de Lucy.

-Es importante. – Insistió Lucy y Juvia frunció el ceño ofendida.

-Mi rival en el amor… - Murmuró con ira. –No vas a detener a Juvia. –

-¿Rival en el amor? ¿Todavía con eso? –

Juvia convirtió su cuerpo en agua y pasó junto a Lucy sin problemas.

-Juvia! Espera! – Exclamó la maga celestial sin tener respuesta. El charco de agua se desplazó por el pasillo a toda velocidad hasta la habitación de Juvia. Lucy corrió la figura informe sin poder alcanzarla.

-Maldición! – Exclamó la maga frustrada, pero con la misma decisión que al inicio del encuentro, se apoyó contra una de las paredes del pasillo y esperó a que Juvia saliera.

Del otro lado de la puerta, la maga de agua escuchaba atenta los sonidos del pasillo, preocupada por la presencia perseverante de Lucy.

-_Eres testaruda… pero Juvia también lo es… Juvia conseguirá la mirada apasionada de Gray-sama cueste lo que cueste… -_

-Juvia… sé que me escuchas… que estás ahí, del otro lado de la puerta. – Comenzó Lucy, Juvia se sorprendió por la percepción de su compañera y se quedó en su lugar. –Entiendo lo que tramas junto a Gazille… tratas de poner a Gray a prueba… pero… estás lastimando a alguien más con ese plan… alguien… alguien importante para mí… -

_-_Juvia no quiere herir a nadie. – Respondió la maga de agua sin abrir la puerta.

-Lo sé. – Contestó Lucy. –Pero esa persona está… a pocas puertas de tu habitación, llorando… con el corazón herido… porque cree que no es correspondida… -

_-Amor no correspondido… - _Pensó Juvia con lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras su mente divagaba en su pasado… -_Juvia conoce el dolor de un corazón destrozado por amor… - _Continuó sin escuchar lo que Lucy decía del otro lado de la puerta. –_Juvia sufrió mucho por amor… hasta que conoció a Gray-sama y toda la tristeza desapareció… - _La imagen de Gray se coló en los pensamientos de Juvia y la maga de agua se apoyó contra la puerta, acercando sus manos a su corazón que latía a gran velocidad. –_Gray-sama… Gray-sama… -_

-Juvia conseguirá el amor de Gray-sama! – Exclamó con decisión y se despegó de la puerta para correr hacia el guardarropa.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Lucy se quedó desconcertada por las palabras de Juvia y murmurando amargamente se dio cuenta de lo sucedido…

-Juvia… no has escuchado ni una palabra de lo que estuve hablando, ¿Verdad?... –

CONTINUARÁ….

**Nota para Angelzk: **En mi opinión, no debes preocuparte si tu idea es parecida a la mía... todos escribimos de formas distintas y la misma situación con una mirada diferente puede variar mucho! Yo diría que lo intentes, que la publiques igual y luego se verá.


	3. Chapter 3

**SOCIOS III**

Ikhny Shy

Juvia acababa de cambiarse y arreglarse para su cita cuando Lucy se cansó de esperarla y comenzó su marcha fuera de Fairy Hills. La maga rubia solo pensaba en la imagen de su amiga Levy, sentada en la cama, abrazando sus rodillas a su pecho con el rostro rojo y los ojos acuosos, con una voz suave y casi inaudible la maga de escritura sólida aseguraba que todo estaba bien y forzaba una sonrisa en su rostro que Lucy jamás se creyó…

_-Maldición, Juvia… ¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir esta idea tan estúpida?... – _Protestaba por dentro mientras salía de Fairy Hills _–Quizás si hablo con Gray… tal vez él pueda hacerla entrar en razón… pero… - _Lucy miró hacia atrás, observando la ventana de su compañera de agua _-… Podría arruinar las cosas para Juvia… - _

Mientras, dentro del edificio…

Juvia salía de su dormitorio con una sonrisa de satisfacción arraigada en su rostro, para ella nada podría salir mal en su plan perfecto para atraer la atención del mago de hielo… lo que no contaba la chica era encontrarse con la enamorada de Gazille en medio del pasillo. La mirada de ambas se cruzaron y las dos se detuvieron petrificadas por la presencia de la otra…

_-… Estás lastimando a alguien más con ese plan… - _La voz de Lucy se hizo camino entre los felices pensamientos de Juvia para unirse a la lamentable imagen que tenía Levy en ese momento.

-Levy-chan… - Murmuró Juvia sintiendo pena y culpa a la vez.

-Ah… Hola, Juvia… - Respondió Levy, fingiendo una sonrisa. -¿Lista para tu cita? –

-Sí… - Juvia susurró su respuesta con pesar, sentía el ambiente tenso a su alrededor. Levy desvió la mirada al suelo, una oleada de tristeza se contagió en Juvia, quien avergonzada también bajó sus ojos.

-Que… que se diviertan. –

-Gracias… Levy… -

Juvia reanudó su camino, cruzando por al lado de Levy. Sin mirarla la maga de agua agregó un muy sincero…

-Lo siento… - Y sin explicación alguna, salió corriendo de Fairy Hills.

En la puerta del cine,

Gazille esperaba a su cita con impaciencia. Había notado la presencia de Gray a pocos metros de su posición, escondido detrás de un árbol, asomando su cabeza a cada segundo también aguardando la llegada de Juvia.

El Dragon Slayer de hierro divisó a su cómplice que venía corriendo desde la otra cuadra y se cruzó de brazos para acentuar su descontento por la espera.

La maga de agua llegó agitada y sin meditarlo se arrojó a los brazos de Gazille, quien desprevenido, la atrapó torpemente y ambos cayeron al suelo…

-Rayos, Juvia! – Bramó el mago. -¿Qué rayos te pasa? – Juvia se sujetó con fuerza de la ropa de Gazille y sin explicarlo comenzó a llorar…

Gray observaba desde el árbol confundido, un impulso le sugirió que corriera hacia allá para averiguar lo que sucedía, pero su instinto prefirió aguardar allí…

Tratando de ser delicado Gazille se levantó lentamente, quedando los dos magos sentados en el suelo. La abrazó torpemente y esperó a que ella se calmara…

-Gazille… Gazille y Juvia son malos… son malas personas… -

-Oye! ¿Porqué dices eso? –

-El plan de Juvia… -

-Está funcionando de maravilla. – Completó Gazille sonriente y puso su mano sobre la cabeza de su amiga. Juvia negó con la cabeza y volvió a hundir su cara en el pecho de Gazille.

Gray miraba como el mago de hierro consolaba a Juvia acariciándole el cabello y el árbol al que se sujetaba para esconderse comenzó a congelarse.

-Rayós! – Exclamó y corrió hacia otro árbol, más cerca de los dos magos.

-El Plan de Juvia está lastimando… -

-Mira hacia atrás. – Indicó Gazille ignorando el comentario de su amiga. Juvia obedeció y por un momento olvidó el encuentro con Levy al ver el árbol congelado.

-¿Gray-sama? –

-Sí… está muerto de celos. – Gazille sonrió complacido y Juvia lo miró fijamente a los ojos. -Es lo que querías, ¿Verdad? – Ella asintió con la cabeza y él le apartó las lágrimas de la cara con su dedo índice. –Entonces… no te preocupes más, ¿Vamos a ver la película? –

-Sí… -

Gazille se levantó, ayudó a Juvia a pararse y ambos entraron al cine.

Gray los miró con furia, no había podido escuchar nada de lo que hablaban, pero a sus ojos se veían demasiado unidos, demasiado felices…

-_Demasiado… perfectos… juntos… -_

Sintiéndose derrotado, el mago de hielo comenzó su regreso al gremio…

Después de la película,

-Juvia no puede creer que Gazille haya elegido esa película para una cita. – Se quejó la maga al salir de la sala. Gazille iba a su lado comiendo un bote grande de pop corn.

-No es una cita de verdad. – Le recordó masticando un puñado grande. –Y no puedes negarlo, es una película fabulosa. –

-A Juvia no le gustan esas películas. – Volvió a quejarse y se cruzó de brazos ofendida.

-¿Qué película preferías? –

-Esa. A Juvia le gustaba esa. – Respondió ella señalando un cartel de una pareja besándose.

-Estás bromeando, ¿Verdad? –

-No. La próxima vez iremos a ver esa. –

-¿Y quién dice que habrá próxima vez? –

-¿Gazille-kun ya no quiere salir con Juvia? –

-Estás un poco confundida… - El Dragon Slayer miró a ambos lados del camino y sonrió. –Gray no está aquí. - Juvia se descruzó de brazos y suavizó su expresión de ira.

-¿Gray-sama ya se fue? – Preguntó con desilusión.

-¿Qué esperabas?¿Qué se quedara aquí toda la película? – Juvia ladeó la cabeza y Gazille rió a carcajadas.

-Cielos, Juvia… eres muy ingenua. –

-Gazille, no te burles de Juvia! –

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ajajajaja… - Comió otro puñado de pop corn y calmó sus carcajadas. –Si el cabeza de hielo se fue no es necesario que sigamos con esto, vamos, te acompaño hasta los dormitorios. –

Gazille comenzó el camino en aquella dirección, pero Juvia se quedó en su lugar, recordando su encuentro con Levy…

-Gazille… hay algo que Juvia no te dijo… -

Ya era de noche y la brisa fresca invitaba a la maga de escritura sólida a una caminata nocturna para despejar su mente. Quería obligarse a levantar el ánimo, trataba de convencerse que debía estar feliz por Juvia y Gazille, pero… le costaba tanto aceptarlo…

Respiró hondamente y salió de Fairy Hills sin rumbo fijo. La ciudad tenía solo algunas luces encendidas y tal vez por la hora, no se escuchaba nada a su alrededor. Levy le tenía miedo a la oscuridad, pero por alguna razón no quería volver a su dormitorio…

Una figura gigantesca se cruzó en su camino y Levy ahogó un grito de terror… la figura se acercó lentamente y ella solo pudo retroceder un paso, pues su cuerpo estaba paralizado…

-¿Quién?¿Quién eres? – Demandó temblando y la figura dio un paso al único rayo de luz que daba un pequeño farol.

-¿Por qué tanto miedo, pequeña? –

-¿Gazille? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó sintiéndose más tranquila, pero comenzando a sentir el dolor de los celos.

-Puedo preguntar lo mismo. -

-Pregunté primero. –

-Acompañé a Juvia a su dormitorio. – Respondió él simplemente y notó el cambio en la mirada de Levy, quien desvió sus ojos al escuchar el nombre de su compañera.

-Ah… -

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellos, pero ninguno sabía como romperlo. Juvia le había contado lo que Lucy le dijo y el estado en el que había visto a Levy en el pasillo, pero confirmarlo él mismo había sido más duro de lo que pensaba… no sabía como manejar la situación o la información que tenía… por lo que solo se quedó allí mirándola, viendo como la frágil figura de la maga se desmoronaba por dentro y por fuera…

-Pequeña… yo… - Levy levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los intensos ojos rojos de Gazille que por primera vez se veían tan vulnerables como los de ella. –Te explicaré lo que está sucediendo… pero no ahora… -

-¿De qué estás hablando? – Preguntó confundida.

-Solo… Tengo algo que decirte… pero no puedo… ahora… ¿Me esperarás? –

-No entiendo de que hablas Gazille. –

Frustrado el mago dio un paso hacia ella, acortando la poca distancia que los separaba y sin pensarlo la tomó con firmeza de los hombros y la abrazó fuertemente. El cuerpo de Levy se sentía tan distinto al de Juvia cuando la abrazó que tuvo que cerrar los ojos para experimentar los sentimientos tan potentes que se agolpaban en su pecho.

Levy se sonrojó por la inesperada acción, sin poder mover su cuerpo solo se dejó abrazar por el Dragon Slayer.

-¿Me esperarás, pequeña? –

-Sí, Gazille… -

CONTINUARÁ…


	4. Chapter 4

**Socios IV**

Ikhny Shy

Gray entró al gremio con un humor espantoso. No había podido descansar bien en toda la noche, pensando en la nueva relación entre Gazille y Juvia y pensar que tendría que verlos juntos allí en el gremio nuevamente le enfurecía y entristecía al mismo tiempo.

Se sentó con sus amigos Lucy y Natsu que ya estaban discutiendo por algo a lo que el mago de hielo no dio mayor importancia y se quedó allí con la mirada perdida contra una de las paredes del gremio.

Minutos después, las puertas de Fairy Tail se abrieron para dar paso a una carreta sobrecargada de equipaje y a una muy cansada Erza tirando de ella.

-Erza ha llegado! – Exclamó Lucy feliz de ver a su compañera y de paso, dando por terminada su absurda discusión con Natsu.

-¡Erza! Que bien! Ahora podremos ir a hacer otro trabajo! – Exclamó Natsu levantándose abruptamente de su asiento. Titania le lanzó una mirada fulminante que bajó las expectativas del mago de fuego.

-Primero quiero descansar un poco y darme un buen baño. – Respondió seriamente. –Y tengo que hablar con el maestro. –

-Él no está en el gremio. – Respondió Mira acercándose a la mesa para traer unas bebidas. –Vendrá en unos días… -

El mago de hielo se perdió el resto de la conversación cuando su mirada se posó en el tablero de trabajos, por primera vez estaba de acuerdo con su rival de fuego… él también quería salir en busca de una nueva aventura que lo alejara de los sucesos del gremio. Se levantó de su silla ignorando la conversación que se daba en su mesa y se acercó al tablero para estudiar las ofertas disponibles.

Las puertas se abrieron nuevamente y la pareja blanco de todos los comentarios y miradas hizo su aparición abrazados como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. El gremio se sumió en un espeso silencio y un escalofrío recorrió la espada de Gray, pues no necesitaba mirar hacia atrás para darse cuenta de quienes habían llegado al gremio…

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?... – Preguntó Erza extrañada al ver a Gazille con su brazo rodeando los hombros de Juvia.

-Ah, Gazille y Juvia están saliendo… - Respondió Lucy dudosa de que decir, la maga de espiritual todavía no se decidía si apoyar o no a su compañera de agua.

-Extraño… Yo creía que Juvia estaba… -

-¿A quién le importan esas cosas? - Interrumpió Natsu desinteresado y aburrido por el tema de conversación.

-A Gray. – Contestó Titania viendo a su amigo de hielo que miraba la pizarra con aire ausente.

-¿A Gray? – Preguntó Natsu -¿Por qué le importaría eso? –

-Natsu, tu nunca entiendes nada. – Comentó Lucy resignada y Erza abandonó la mesa para unirse a su amigo en la pizarra.

Juvia observó a su amado mirando los trabajos y de pronto una ráfaga de preocupación la inundó.

-Gazille-kun… ¿Qué haremos si Gray-sama se va a hacer algún trabajo? – Gazille miró hacia la pizarra pensando calculadoramente.

-Tal vez tengamos que hacer un trabajo juntos. –

-¿Gazille y Juvia? –

-O tengo una mejor idea… Pero antes, Juvia tendrás que hacerme un favor… -

-Claro, después de todo lo que Gazille está haciendo por Juvia. –

-Tienes que explicarle a Levy lo que está sucediendo entre nosotros. –

-¿Qué? Pero si Gazille le dijo a Levy que él le explicaría. –

-Después de lo que haremos mañana… no sé si podré explicarle algo y que me crea… -

-¿Qué estás planeando Gazille? –

-Confía en mí. Es la mejor manera de terminar con este plan y que todo salga bien. –

-Entiendo que te quieras alejar del gremio por el momento. – Comenzó Erza seriamente. –Pero huir de los problemas no los soluciona. –

-No sé de qué estás hablando, Erza. – Contestó Gray tercamente.

-De Juvia. – Respondió Titania directa.

-¿Qué hay con Juvia? –

-No te quieras hacer el tonto conmigo, Gray. Me di cuenta de que te está pasando. –

–No me sucede nada. Tenemos que conseguir un trabajo o Lucy no podrá pagar su renta. –

-No me metas en esto Gray! – Gritó la rubia desde la mesa al escuchar la excusa de Gray. El mago de hielo y Erza la ignoraron.

-Solo digo que… -

-Ya sé lo que dices… - Gray comenzó a alejarse del tablero con sus manos en los bolsillos –Pero no necesito consejos de nadie. –

El joven mago salió del gremio con la cabeza que le daba vueltas como un torbellino. Se dejó caer contra una de las paredes del edificio y miró hacia el cielo despejado…

-Gray… - Escuchó una dulce voz que lo llamaba y bajó la cabeza para encontrarse con el sonriente rostro de Levy. -¿Estás bien? –

-Sí… ¿Y tú? –

-Muy bien! –Contestó la maga sonriendo. El mago de hielo notó que la pequeña llevaba una importante cantidad de libros en sus manos.

-¿Te ayudo con eso? –

-Oh, sí. Gracias! Tengo que devolverlos a la biblioteca. –

-De acuerdo. Déjame ayudarte. – Gray tomó unos cuantos libros aligerando el peso de Levy y le abrió la puerta del gremio. –Oye, ¿Porque tantos libros? –

-Necesitaba un poco de lectura ligera para distraerme un poco. – Respondió la maga simplemente.

Gazille seguía explicándole a Juvia el nuevo curso de su plan cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con una imagen que lo congeló. Sus ojos rojos se llenaron de furia y su rostro se endureció en una mueca que mezclaba el desagrado, enojo y celos. Juvia siguió la mirada de su amigo para encontrarse con la misma imagen que él… Gray y Levy hablando animadamente mientras él le ayudaba con los libros y caminaban hacia la biblioteca. La copa que el Dragon Slayer de Hierro tenía en sus manos explotó en miles de pedazos atrayendo la atención del gremio a excepción de los dos llegados.

-¿Qué rayos hace ese idiota con Levy? – Murmuró entre dientes apretando las muelas con fuerza.

-No tienes que enfadarte Gazille. – Le dijo Juvia suavemente, aunque la imagen no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. –Gray-sama solo está ayudando a Levy-chan. –

-Creo que tendremos que acelerar el plan. Tienes que hablar con Levy de inmediato. –

-Pero Gazille… - Protestó la maga de agua, pero al ver la mirada de odio en su amigo decidió que lo mejor era acceder. –De acuerdo… -

Juvia se levantó de su lugar, cuando Gray y Levy bajaron las escaleras hacia la biblioteca y Gazille… impulsivo como es, también decidió levantarse con ella.

-¿También vienes? –

-Vamos a espiar un poco. – Propuso el mago y ambos siguieron a los otros dos hacia la biblioteca.

Lucy observó la escena en la distancia pensativa…

_-Que bueno sería que estos dos recibieran una cucharada de su medicina… - _

En la biblioteca…

Gray estaba subido a una escalera acomodando los libros que le pasaba Levy para ponerlos en su lugar. Preguntaba de tanto en tanto que tal estaba algunos de los tomos que le chica le iba pasando, Levy se sorprendía que su compañero de hielo se interesara un poco por la literatura, pero también comprendía que Gray no era como los otros magos del gremio. Detrás de una de las estanterías, Gazille y Juvia escuchaban atentos la conversación entre los dos magos y cada tanto asomaban sus cabezas para ver que sucedía. Ambos absortos en sus pensamientos, temerosos del tiempo que pasaban juntos sus dos amados…

-Oye… yo leí este! – Comentó Gray entusiasmado mostrándole uno de los libros que Levy le pasó.

-Oh, es muy bueno. – Respondió Levy dejando el que había agarrado para pasarle. –Aunque un poco triste. –

-Sí… - Gray permaneció viendo la tapa del libro unos instantes. –Creo que lo llevaré para leerlo otra vez. –

-O puedo recomendarte… - Dijo Levy buscando entre los libros de las estanterías… -Estaba por aquí… -

Gazille y Juvia se escondieron rápidamente, pues la búsqueda de la maga se acercaba ellos.

-A ver… Éste! – Exclamó Levy quitando uno de los libros del estante en donde quedó un hueco por el que se veía la negra cabellera de Gazille. Desde las alturas, Gray divisó algo extraño que había quedado en lugar del libro, pero no dijo nada, bajó los escalones y miró el título que la maga le ofrecía. –La temática es similar, pero la redacción es simplemente fascinante. Si te gustó aquel, este también te gustará. -

-Genial, Gracias Levy. – Sonrió el mago complacido y tomó el libro de entre las pequeñas manos de Levy. Gazille observó por el hueco que había dejado el libro y su sangre comenzó a hervir… Levy le pasaba el libro a Gray y en ese efímero instante sus manos se tocaron involuntariamente, obvio que a ninguno de los dos le importó en lo más mínimo el roce, pero a cierto Dragon Slayer sí y más porque el mago de hielo se encontraba sin ropa.

Gazille corrió dando vuelta por la estantería y arremetió contra Gray con toda su ira.

-Gazille! – Chilló Levy al ser apartada bruscamente de Gray por un muy furioso Gazille.

-Maldito degenerado! – Bramó el Dragon Slayer propinando un golpe al mago de hielo quien lo esquivó con facilidad.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa, Gazille? – Preguntó confundido Gray, mientras esquivaba otros golpes de su compañero.

-¿Cómo te atreves a desnudarte así? Eres un degenerado! – Gazille dio otro golpe que acabó chocando contra uno de los estantes, tirando los libros que reposaban allí.

-Gazille, detente. – Pedía Levy demandante, pero el chico no la escuchaba, continuaba cazando a Gray por la sala. Preocupada por el resto de los libros, Levy tomó su pluma y escribió "rocas", provocando que una tonelada de rocas cayó abruptamente sobre la cabeza de Gazille, haciendo que el mago más sorprendido que dolorido se detuviera.

-¿Porqué hiciste eso? – Gray aprovechó la oportunidad para ponerse la ropa que no sabía que se había quitado.

-Están destruyendo toda la biblioteca. – Respondió Levy furiosa.

-Hey, Gazille. – Intervino Gray con voz seria. –Acabemos con esto afuera. –

-De acuerdo. –

Los dos magos salieron de la biblioteca hacia el exterior del gremio con expresiones serias y decididas, al verlos pasar el resto de los magos decidieron salir para ver el curso de la batalla.

Natsu, por su parte, se entusiasmaba con la posibilidad de enfrentarse a alguno de los dos y también siguió al grupo afuera.

De vuelta en el biblioteca,

Levy tenía unos cuantos libros por acomodar después del desorden que habían provocado Gray y Gazille. Resignada, la maga de escritura sólida comenzó a levantar los tomos del suelo y a ubicarlos en las estanterías.

Juvia salió detrás de la biblioteca y amigablemente le pasó un libro a su compañera.

-Juvia! ¿También estabas aquí? –

-Juvia tiene que hablar con Levy. Es importante. – Le dijo pasándole otro libro. –Mientras, Juvia ayudará a ordenar este desastre. –

-Gracias. – Respondió Levy sonriente y tomó el libro que la maga de agua le ofrecía. –Dime, ¿Qué es tan importante? –

Juvia se sintió algo nerviosa y miró al suelo avergonzada. Levy la miró confundida y esperó con paciencia a que su compañera hablara…

-Pues.. verás… Levy-chan… No hay nada entre Gazille y Juvia. – Dijo finalmente la maga de agua y sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas.

-¿Nada? – Preguntó Levy y se acercó a Juvia. La maga de agua seguía mirando al suelo.

-Gazille y Juvia están fingiendo que son novios. – El alivio fue evidente en el rostro de la maga de escritura sólida, la otra espió de soslayo a su compañera y se alegró de ver el cambio en la expresión de Levy.

-¿Por qué están haciendo eso? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Para que Juvia gane la atención de Gray-sama. – Juvia levantó la mirada y posó en los ojos de Levy su expresión soñadora. La maga de escritura sólida dio un paso hacia atrás al ver la extraña mueca que se instalaba en el rostro de su amiga –Gazille-kun está ayudando a Juvia a que Gray-sama la note… y está funcionando… -

-Oh… - Levy miró al suelo pensativa y luego a Juvia seria -¿Y no crees que este plan está lastimando a Gray? – Las burbujas alrededor de Juvia explotaron al escuchar la pregunta de Levy.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Juvia se acercó con aire desesperado. -¿Quieres decir que Gray-sama estará tan triste como Levy-chan? – El rostro de Levy se puso rojo ante la obviedad de sus sentimientos y solo pudo asentir.

-Juvia no había pensado en eso. – Se lamentó la maga tomándose la cabeza. –Pero… Gray-sama no parecía triste… -

-Todos tenemos formas diferentes de expresar nuestros sentimientos. – Explicó Levy, mientras su mente divagaba en lo sucedido con Gazille la noche anterior.

-Levy-chan… Juvia lamenta mucho que su plan te haya hecho sufrir. –

-Quizás tu plan… nos benefició a todos, Juvia. – Le dijo pensando en el tierno abrazo que compartió con el mago de hierro -Pero… creo que es hora de terminarlo… -

-Sí. –

-Vamos, o tendrás que explicarle a Gray todo en el hospital. – Urgió la maga recordando que Gray y el Dragon Slayer todavía estaban peleando afuera.

CONTINUARÁ…

Ikhny Shy.

Esta historia ya está llegando a su fin, quedando solo 1 capítulo más. Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Y lamento mucho el tiempo que tardé en actualizar (no me llegaba ni un poco de inspiración!) espero que para el próximo no haya que esperar tanto.


	5. FINAL

**Socios V –FINAL-**

Ikny Shy

Levy y Juvia salieron justo cuando un inmenso martillo de hielo impactaba en la cabeza de Gazille al tiempo que un bloque metálico estrellaba a Gray contra una de las paredes exteriores del gremio. Ambos magos heridos, golpeados y cansados se libraron de ambos ataques y se prepararon para el próximo.

-Gray-sama! – Exclamó Juvia preocupada y corrió para situarse entre los dos magos mirando hacia Gray y extendió sus brazos con el intento de detener la pelea.

-Quítate del camino, Juvia. – Rugió el mago de hielo. –Esto es entre Gazille y yo. – Juvia dudó ante la fiereza de su amado, pero persistió en su posición.

-Juvia no puede permitir que se sigan lastimando. – Los ojos de Gray se fijaron en ella con ira. Juvia volvió a dudar y atinó a bajar la postura. Levy corrió hacia ella y se paró detrás, también extendiendo los brazos, pero mirando a Gazille. El mago de hierro miró la escena con fastidio y se cruzó de brazos desviando la mirada a un lado.

-No te metas, por favor. – Insistió Gray, esta vez tratando de ser más calmo. –Tengo cuentas pendientes con esa bestia. –

-Cuida tus palabras, hielito. Yo no te hecho nada. – Respondió Gazille con sorna. –

-Es verdad, Gray-sama, Gazille no ha hacho nada malo. –

Gray saltó por el aire, impulsado por una de sus creaciones de hielo y esquivando a las dos chicas conjuró un nuevo ataque para Gazille.

-Que molesto. – Comentó el Dragon Slayer y se preparó para atacarlo.

Pero desprevenidamente para ambos, un potente rayo de agua impactó contra Gray y un bloque de piedra cayó sobre la cabeza de Gazille, hechizo obviamente conjurado por Levy.

-¿Qué haces, pequeña? – Preguntó un confundido mago de hierro cuando la maga en cuestión se acercó corriendo a él.

-No sigas con esto. Juvia quiere decirle la verdad a Gray. – Gazille sonrió y se esforzó por levantarse del suelo hasta quedar sentado.

-¿Así que ya te contó todo? –

-Sí, algo así. Pero tú tenías algo que decirme, ¿verdad? – Gazille miró hacia otro lado, mientras su rostro se teñía levemente de rojo. Levy sonrió y trató de ayudarlo a levantarse. –No, está bien. No estoy tan grave. –La detuvo el mago –Los ataques de ese stripper no son más que cosquillas. – Continuó mirando en dirección a su oponente, quien escuchaba atento y confundido las explicaciones de Juvia. Levy siguió su mirada y respondió con una leve mueca pícara.

-No creo que te esté escuchando a ti, Gazille. –

Por otro lado, Gray estaba fastidiado por el ataque que recibió de la maga de agua y más molesto aun cuando ella le explicó que toda la situación que le había causado tanto dolor, no era más que un engaño. Las cosas no habían salido ni un poco como Juvia lo había planeado y a la distancia Gazille podía darse cuenta que el plan estaba fracasando.

-Juvia lo siente, Gray-sama… Juvia lo siente mucho. – Gray la miraba fijamente sin decir nada, con una expresión llena de furia y dolor. La mujer sentía el poder de aquel rostro y no podía más que fijar sus ojos acuosos en sus pequeñas manos temblorosas que retorcían el ruedo de su vestido. Sin decir nada el mago de hielo se levantó de su lugar y comenzó su camino al gremio. Juvia permaneció allí sentada en el suelo derramando lágrimas. Rápidamente el cielo se tiñó de gris y las nubes comenzaron a amenazar con una tormenta.

Gazille detuvo a Gray abruptamente en su camino al gremio.

-Golpéame. – Demandó el Dragon Slayer deteniéndose frente al mago de hielo. –Golpéame con toda tu ira y ve a hablar con Juvia. –

-No recibo órdenes y menos de ti. – Contestó simplemente y lo esquivó para continuar su camino. Gazille volvió a interceptarlo.

-No permitiré que le hagas esto. Es la única solución. Golpéame. –

-No. –

-Que me golpees. –

-Déjame en paz! –

_-Yo te golpeo, Gazille! – _Se voluntareó Natsu, pero fue silenciado por Lucy.

-Es lo que quieres, ¿verdad? – Gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer con intensidad. -¿Acaso te gusta verla sufrir por ti? Maldito egoísta. – Gray se detuvo y apretó sus puños con fuerza. Juvia no miraba la escena, solo lloraba en su lugar con las manos cubriéndose la cara –No te mereces a alguien como ella. Juvia también, merece a alguien mejor. Pero que tonta! – Exclamó mirando a su amiga, quien bajaba sus manos de su rostro. –Eres una tonta, Juvia! ¿De verdad amas a alguien como él? Alguien que no te valora, que te ignora todo el tiempo, ¡A penas sabe que existes! No le importas, ¿Lo entiendes? A este no le import- Un potente puño encontró el rostro desprevenido de Gazille. El Dragon Slayer sonrió con satisfacción viendo los ojos furiosos de Gray.

-No te atrevas a seguir. -

-Jejeje, buen golpe, hielito. –

-¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas? ¿Qué sabes tú de cómo me siento? –

-Es lo que vemos. ¿Acaso sientes algo distinto a eso? Demuéstralo o deja las cosas como están…. Pero no sigas lastimando a Juvia. –

Gray miró hacia su compañera que yacía en el suelo. Diluviaba con intensidad, prueba del dolor que albergaba el corazón de Juvia.

-Siento algo muy distinto… - Le respondió a Gazille mirando a Juvia. –Pero estoy demasiado enfadado y dolido ahora. – Se dio media vuelta y continuó su camino al gremio. –Déjame calmarme un poco… -

Un silencio espeso cubrió la escena. Levy se acercó a Gazille jugueteando con sus manos nerviosa, el mago la observó y le sonrió levemente. El resto de los presentes, aburridos al ver que la pelea había finalizado entraron nuevamente a Fairy Tail.

-Tengo algo que hablar contigo. – Informó el Dragon Slayer sin mirar a la maga. –Pero… - Continuó mirando hacia la frágil figura de Juvia. –Estoy preocupado por ella… -

-Está bien. – Contestó Levy. -¿Quieres que la acompañe a los dormitorios. –

-No… Mejor yo la llevaré… Si no se calma inundará todo Fiore. –

Gazille se acercó a su amiga y se arrodilló para estar a su altura.

-Juvia, vamos. –

-Gray-sama me odia. – Murmuro la maga sin siquiera prestarle atención a su amigo.

-No te odia, para nada. Es solo un idiota. –

-Pero, Gazille… -

-Confía en mí. No te odia. – Le extendió la mano y se levantó, ayudando a su amiga a levantarse. La maga abalanzó contra su amigo y se abrazó con fuerza.

-Juvia ama a Gray-sama, lo ama mucho! –

-Lo sé. Lo sé – Respondió Gazille, apoyando su mano en la cabeza de la maga. –y ahora él también lo sabe. – Juvia lo miró a través de sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. –Vamos. Necesitas un trago. –

Levy lo miraba con ternura, agradecida internamente por conocer un nuevo lado de Gazille que ciertamente le gustaba mucho más que aquel que él deja ver todo el tiempo.

Mientras, por la ventana del Gremio, Gray atestiguaba la escena con un sutil sentimiento de culpa…

Juvia continuó llorando todo el camino, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Gazille, quien la guiaba delicadamente llevándola de la cintura. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante todo el camino, hasta que una vez dentro de la casa, el Dragon Slayer sentó a su amiga sobre una silla cerca de la chimenea. Juvia lo miró, sus ojos azules empapados de lágrimas.

-Juvia quiere agradecerle a Gazille por todo lo que ha hecho. –

-Bah! No tienes nada que agradecer.

-Juvia está segura… que Levy perdonará todo el engaño que han armado. –

-Sí… - Murmuró Gazille mirando hacia otro lado. –No pareció molestarle demasiado. – Hubo un pequeño silencio, Gazille encendió el fuego en la chimenea y ambos permanecieron mirando las llamas que llenarían de calor la casa. –Creo que deberías cambiarte el vestido. Estás toda mojada y puedes enfermarte. –

-Juvia está acostumbrada al agua. – Murmuró la mujer, hipnotizada por el fuego. –Gazille, ve a cambiarte de ropa. Juvia estará bien aquí. –

-De acuerdo. Avísame si necesitas algo, enseguida vuelvo. –

Gazille se retiró de la sala y Juvia continuó allí inmóvil.

-Juvia es una tonta. – Murmuró para sí misma. -¿Cómo pudo pensar que algo así funcionará? Engañar a Gray-sama… que tontería… - Nuevas lágrimas hallaron su camino por el contorno de su rostro, la tormenta se incrementó afuera y Juvia comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

Alguien golpeó a la puerta y Gazille salió de la habitación con una camiseta en la mano y el torso desnudo.

-Deja de llorar mujer… - Masculló el Dragon Slayer y caminó hacia la puerta. –Ya resolveremos este problema de alguna manera. – Abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa, Levy estaba allí de pie, sonriendo ampliamente. Juvia la miró un instante y sonrió con tristeza, por un leve momento había pensado que Gray vendría a hablar con ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí, pequeña? –

-Estaba preocupada por Juvia. – Respondió la maga, aprovechando el momento para obtener una buena imagen del mago de hierro. –Tal vez una charla entre mujeres le ayude. –

-Ah, está bien. – Accedió Gazille haciéndose a un lado para que ella pasara. –No sé realmente que decirle, no ha dejado de llorar. –

Levy se acercó a su compañera y se sentó frente a ella en uno de los sillones. Gazille se colocó la camiseta y se ubicó junto a Levy. Juvia levantó la mirada y los observó, por primera vez desde el incidente con Gray, la maga de agua mostró una sonrisa genuina.

-Juvia se siente feliz de verlos juntos. – Comentó con sinceridad.

-¿Juntos? – Preguntó Gazille a la defensiva. –No tengo otro lugar para sentarme. –

-Gazille no debe ser tan testarudo. El plan funcionó para ustedes, ¿Verdad? –

-Todavía no lo hemos hablado. – Respondió Levy al notar el sonrojó predominante en el rostro de su compañero.

-Juvia no entiende, ¿De que tendrían que hablar? Está muy claro. –

-Bueno… supongo que Gazille me debe algunas explicaciones. –

-¿Cómo cuáles? – Inquirió Juvia con curiosidad. Fue el turno de Levy de sonrojarse y bajar la cabeza. –Lo que es realmente importante ya lo sabes. –

-Pero no lo he escuchado de él. –

-Hey, dejen de hablar como si no estuviera aquí. La pequeña y yo hablaremos en el momento que sea… conveniente… ahora debemos resolver este problema con ese idiota stripper. –

-A Juvia le haría bien distraerse de ese horrible momento. – Insistió la maga de agua. –Y ver el resultado de su plan le ayudaría bastante. –

-¿El resultado? – Preguntó Gazille sin entender a lo que se refería su amiga. Levy podía darse una leve idea de las intenciones de Juvia, pero no dijo nada.

-Juvia quiere saber, ¿Qué le tiene que decir Gazille a Levy? –

-Creo que eso es privado, Juvia… Asuntos entre la pequeña y yo. –

-Si eso le hace sentir bien a Juvia… ¿Porqué no? – Preguntó Levy con inocencia –Después de todo… ella te ayudó. – Gazille gruñó y miró hacia otro lado, al hacerlo notó que ya no llovía afuera, la distracción realmente estaba ayudándole a su amiga. El Dragon Slayer se levantó de su lugar y se paró frente a Levy. La pequeña maga de escritura sólida lo miró sonriendo divertida y nerviosa a la vez.

-No lo he pensado demasiado. – Advirtió él con voz grave. –Pensaba que con solo decirlo bastaría… - Continuó mirando fijamente a Levy.

-Gazille no divagues, solo dilo! – Animó Juvia entusiasmada, Gazille la miró de reojo con fastidio y volivó su atención a Levy con el rostro totalmente rojo.

-Pequeña… Me gustas. –

Hubo un silencio largo, ambas magas esperaban que él siguiera con algo más florido y emocionante, pero nada más. Gazille estaba petrificado en su lugar, mirando a Levy intensamente, esperando que ella respondiera algo más. Los tres esperando en una nube de tensión que se disipó con el sonido de la puerta.

-Diablos! – Protestó Gazille por la interrupción. -¿Quién demonios es? –

-Juvia irá a abrir. Ustedes sigan por favor. – Gazille volvió a gruñir levemente y Levy rió divertida, delicadamente tomó la mano del Dragon Slayer y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

-A mi también me gustas, Gazille. –

Juvia miró hacia atrás y sonrió. Abrió observando la feliz pareja por encima de su hombro. Solo la voz de Gray la hizo olvidar a sus dos compañeros…

-Juvia… -

-Gray-sama… - A lo lejos un trueno estalló en el cielo. Gray se estremeció al oírlo, pero su rostro permaneció serio.

-Tenemos que hablar. – La maga de agua, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y salió de la casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Gazille y Levy esperaron unos instantes antes de correr a la ventana para mirar la escena a través de las cortinas.

Gray le dio la espada a Juvia y observó el cielo gris seriamente. Ella permaneció unos pasos detrás, juntando sus manos y mirando el suelo, preguntándose por dentro que querría decirle su amado Gray pero sin el valor necesario para empezar a hablar.

-Estaba muy enojado… - Comenzó Gray todavía dándole la espalda. –Todos estos días… sentí mucha ira… -

-Juvia lo siente… - Gray la ignoró continuando.

-Al principio no sabía porque me molestaba tanto… - Volteó lentamente y la miró… -Pero después… después lo entendí todo. – Juvia lo miró tímidamente sin levantar la cabeza, Gray seguía serio, pero había algo distinto en su expresión, algo que ella no había visto antes. –Fui un tonto… creo que me he portado muy mal contigo… -

-No, Gray-sama no ha hecho nada malo… es todo culpa de Juvia… -

-Claro que no. – Se impuso Gray enfadado. Juvia se sobresaltó por la respuesta firme del mago de hielo, quien redujo la distancia entre ellos y la tomó delicadamente de las manos. –Siempre estuviste allí… al pendiente de mí… cuidándome… mirándome… queriéndome… - Juvia bajó la cabeza sonrojadísima, con una sonrisa avergonzada en su rostro. Gray miró hacia el cielo, las nueves parecían tener la intención de disiparse, pero aún estaban allí. –No es que no me daba cuenta… o que no me importara… es solo que… No sé… No sé manejar una situación como esta… Nunca me he sentido así por alguien… - Juvia levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos azules en el rostro de su amado mago.

-Gray-sama… -

-Me gustas mucho, Juvia… pero no creo que sea el novio que estás buscando… o que imaginas… -

-No, nonono, Juvia está segura. Juvia quiere a Gray-sama como es. –

Gray sonrió un poco y apoyó su mano en la mejilla de Juvia, barriendo delicadamente con el reverso de sus dedos, una de las últimas lágrimas que recorrían el contorno de su rostro.

-Entonces, creo que podríamos intentarlo. –

Mientras Gray y Juvia sellaban el momento con un tierno beso, Gazille se apartaba de la ventana con una mueca de desagrado.

-Puaj! No entiendo que ve esa mujer en ese idiota. – Levy también se apartó de la ventana, dejando a la feliz pareja del exterior con la intimidad que necesitan. El mago de hielo se echó en el sillón pesadamente con la mueca de desagrado aún instalada en sus facciones. La pequeña maga se acercó a él y se sentó sobre sus piernas, rodeando el fuerte cuello del mago con sus pequeños brazos. Gazille sonrió dejando atrás la imagen "desagradable" de Gray y Juvia y acompañó el afecto de Levy tomándola de la cintura y acercando su rostro en busca de otro beso.

Mientras, en Fairy Tail,

Lucy se asoma por la ventana del gremio para ver el hermoso cielo despejado que ahora cubre Fiore. Sonrió complacida, sabiendo que podría significar el repentino cambio del clima. Dentro del gremio los otros magos continúan con su alboroto habitual.

La maga de espíritus celestiales voltea para escanear por el salón alguna señal del mago de cabello rosado, para encontrarlo devorando un enorme plato de pollo en el centro del salón, mientras le grita algo a Elfman con su boca llena de comida. La maga rubia suspira y se echa contra la pared, vuelve a mirar a cielo y se pregunta si podrá pedirle algún consejo a Juvia…

FIN FIN FIN FIN

Ikhny…

GRACIAS A TODOS POR TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS A ESTA HISTORIA!

Realmente necesitaba el apoyo de ustedes para continuar, se me ha hecho muy cuesta arriba finalizar esta historia! Espero que les haya gustado el final!

Saludos a todos! Y será hasta otro fic…

Ikhny Shy


End file.
